civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
CNDR (CivBE)
Game info *'Melee infantry unit of the Affinity.' Requires technology, Supremacy level 4 and 1 . CNDR is a limited but reliable robotic drone soldier, armed with incendiary grenades in a launcher. A Simple, hardy defensive melee unit. Move: 2; Strength: 38 (63) Notes: A unique unit for Supremacy. Upgrades to the "Prime CNDR", which has the increased strengths listed in parentheses above. The unit name is pronounced "cinder", as a reference to their weapons. CNDRs are best used in large swarms as they can individually reach Combat Strengths of over 100 when in large swarms. Unit Upgrades In comparison to the basic units, a Tier 1 CNDR has the same Strength as a Tier 3 Soldier, but costs more and requires . However, it is available slightly earlier. Tier 1 Tier 1 CNDRs are quite weak - they have no perks and no passives. Their only bonus is that they have the same Strength as a Tier 3 Soldier and are available slightly earlier - this might make them a bit useful in long-game-speed matches. Tier 2 Tier 2 CNDRs are slightly more effective - they have higher than typical Tier 3 and Tier 4 Soldiers and cost roughly the same but they now benefit from swarm bonuses, making them increasingly difficult to deal with. Usually it is best to destroy CNDR swarms with splash damage, which can additionally be prevented using SABRs and other long-range support fire such as planes. Civilopedia Entry One of the axioms of military operations is that it takes a far smaller force to defend than to attack. The defender understands the position over which she is fighting and is better able to deploy her resources efficiently. Indeed, even the simplest military AI system can usually prepare an efficient defense given only minimal time or information. But when the defensive area is well understood, and a robust military AI is given direct control of battlefield units, that defense can be very efficient indeed. Thus, the Cognitive Neuroelectronic Defense Registry was created to be a system of networked combat frames and controlling AI arrays. Hugely redundant and built with a considerable degree of modularity (such as the AI nodules and the combat frame kinesthetic cortices using the same black boxes), CNDR was foremost a defensive unit that could observe, report, adapt to and counter a military threat. Since home territory could be surveyed at leisure, the AI system had ample opportunity to wargame and simulate incoming threats. Keeping CNDR as a reserve and protective force meant faster repair and turnaround on damaged combat frames. But best of all, this freed up human forces for offensive, out-of-territory operations where human ingenuity and tactical flexibility was still more effective than drone combat systems. The ubiquity of CNDR hardware meant that it eventually became a de facto standard for robotic applications long after CNDR was discontinued. If you have ever wondered why Category 2 bipedal robot frames have only 34 channels for locomotor-haptic feedback, it is because that is a holdover from the old CNDR combat frame standard. Category:Supremacy units (CivBE)